


Миф

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Миф

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

Когда Профессор рассказывает миф про Орфея и Эвридику, Бобби замирает и вслушивается.

Миф говорит: «Не оборачивайся». Реальность говорит: «Не прикасайся». Бобби уверен — Орфею было хуже, чем ему. У Бобби хотя бы есть возможность видеть Роуг. У нее взгляд ребенка, у нее прозрачная кожа. Как много силы в этой хрупкой на вид девушке. Бобби может видеть Роуг, постоянно обновлять в памяти ее портрет. У Орфея не было даже этого. Так что грех жаловаться.

Миф говорит: «Обернись — и она исчезнет». Реальность говорит: «Прикоснись — и исчезнешь ты». Бобби знает, что никогда не сможет пожертвовать Роуг, как пожертвовал Эвридикой Орфей. Да, этот чудак обернулся, потому что любил, потому что до дрожи боялся, что Эвридика не идет за ним. Он не доверял Эвридике, за что и поплатился. Бобби знает, что никогда, ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не пожертвует Роуг. Но мысль о том, чтобы принести себя в жертву, почему-то его завораживает.

Миф говорит: «Она в твоей власти». Реальность говорит: «Ты в ее власти». И Бобби счастлив, что может положиться на Роуг. Она не позволит ему зайти слишком далеко. А ведь он отчаянный, он бесстрашный. Он бы прикоснулся.

— Тогда чем же ты отличаешься от Орфея? — голос профессора звучит в голове, и Бобби вздрагивает. Класс давно пуст, а он все сидит, размышляя над мифом. 

— Орфей бы обернулся, ты бы прикоснулся... — профессор чуть склоняет голову к правому плечу и улыбается одними только глазами.

— Орфею было страшно, — Бобби говорит открыто, не боясь показаться смешным, — поэтому он сделал то, чего было нельзя. А мне не страшно. Потому что даже если я — Орфей, — кажется, в этот момент профессор качает головой, явно не соглашаясь, — Роуг — не Эвридика.


End file.
